


Give Us Everything You Have

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a porn plotbunny I had that made it into a fic.</p><p>Stiles wants to be spit roasted, Derek enlists the help of Scott to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Us Everything You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is 99% pure sour skittles porn with a little bit of feelings in the end.
> 
> Everyone in this fic is of legal age, because.

"A-a-ah! Derek, I'm ready," Stiles voice ends with a needy whine. Derek chuckles and rubs a thumb over his boyfriend's lips. Stiles immediately tries to suck on it but whines again as Scott's tongue and fingers invade his ass.

"I'm not the one prepping you, Scott is," Derek says, his tone teasing. Stiles frowns and looks up at his boyfriend through long, wet lashes. Derek shrugs, mock innocence in his face. He's really enjoying the effect Scott's having on Stiles. Derek never takes more than the time necessary to slip his cock inside the human, but seeing Stiles wrecked and begging made for a great sight. He's gonna have to try it sometime. If Stiles is up to it, he might even tie him down.

"Scott, ah!" Stiles arches his back, and Derek's gonna have to ask Scott how his tongue makes Stiles do that. "Scotty, please, you said you were gonna fuck me."

Scott laughs at Stiles' petulant tone and he leaves his place momentarily to kiss the dimples right on top of Stiles' ass. "I am gonna fuck you, Stiles, but we have all night. What's the hurry?"

Stiles whines, moving his ass up and feeling Scott's strong chest. Derek and Scott share a smirk. "Is he always this needy?" Scott asks.

"Always," Derek answers, petting Stiles' hair. "Fucking him won't shut him up, either. He'll moan and beg no matter how hard you fuck his ass."

"'M right here, fuckers," Stiles complains. "I'm supposed to be spit roasted, not teased to deaaAH!"

Scott smirks and Derek notices him sticking three fingers up his friends asshole. Scott really seem to like using Stiles' prostate against him.

"I told you I'd take my time eating your ass," Scott says, talking to Stiles the same way he'd talk to his best friend about homework. Derek would have never suspected Scott of being so kinky and it's quite the pleasant surprise for him. "And you told Derek you didn't want to suck him until I'm inside you."

Stiles whines and tightens his hold on the sheets. Derek had ordered him not to move them and Derek was glad to see his boyfriend being so obedient.

"I didn't know you'd take forever!" Stiles complains again, looking up to focus on Derek's hard cock just a few inches away from him. They'd been naked from the start. "Scott, Scotty, dude, please…"

Stiles' voice ended with a gasp as Scott teased his hole with his teeth.

"Please what?" Derek gave Stiles a playful slap. "Scott isn't a mind reader, Stiles."

"Please fuck me!" Stiles yelled, needy and almost desperate. "I want his cock in my ass and your cock in my mouth! Please!"

Both Derek and Scott are at first shocked at the insistence of the human. They look at each other, smile, and nod. Scott guides his cock to Stiles' hole, at the same time Derek moves so Stiles can suck his cock. Stiles begins licking and sucking on Derek's cock immediately, making Derek moan loudly. Scott takes his time entering his friend, reveling in the feel of how inch by inch he is surrounded by the tightness of Stiles.

"Holy fuck!" Scott yells. "God, he's tight."

"Yeah," Derek says, guiding Stiles' movements with his hand. "Use as much lube as you need, he likes to be ridden hard."

Maybe Stiles' moan is meant to agree with what Derek just said or maybe it's just a reaction to Scott tentatively sliding out a few inches before sliding back in but either way the human is obviously enjoying it.

"This is awesome," Scott says, pumping slowly and grinning at Derek. "Thanks for inviting me."

Derek grins back. He's letting Stiles set the pace for now but it's taking a lot of his self control not to just grab Stiles' head and fuck his face. "Well, I wasn't gonna share Stiles with just anyone."

Scott's smile looks impossibly cute and grateful, considering his hips are pumping into his best friend's ass. He's obviously fighting back the urge to fuck hard and fast, enjoying the mixture of arousal and impatience in the air. Stiles' seems too far gone to do anything other than let himself be manhandled by his boyfriend and best friend.

Derek's grateful for all the practice Stiles' has gotten on sucking his cock because by now it's like a second nature to him. He knows how to play with his foreskin and he can easily take almost all of Derek's thick cock down his throat. He want to be able to deep throat him but Derek isn't so sure, there's something undeniable sexy about hearing his younger boyfriend gag on his manhood.

When Stiles had mentioned being spit roasted at first Derek wasn't crazy about the idea. He has a possessive streak a mile wide and couldn't see himself in this position without loathing the person that got to use Stiles' ass or mouth. He suggested using a dildo on Stiles' ass while he fucked his mouth but the human insisted he wanted two real-life cocks.

Derek had been at a loss. Stiles had said it wasn't necessary but Derek loved to please him and, really, he shouldn't be at all jealous or worried about Stiles. The guy woke him up every day with a blowjob and was almost comically sweet and romantic.

So Derek went to talk with Scott, not only because he was Stiles' best friend but also because maybe as a fellow werewolf he might have some insight. The only thing Scott had said is "that sounds hot, can I fuck him?"

It should be weird, Derek thinks, to see Scott fucking Stiles, making him whimper and moan. Their friendship's so close Derek had, in fact, been jealous of him at some point. But now as they both thrust their cocks into Stiles, trying to give the human as much pleasure as possible, caressing his skin, holding hands when they met each other, it feels like Derek's claim on Stiles is getting stronger at the same time as Scott's friendship with him reaches a new level.

Stiles' blowjob is messier than usual, and Derek supposes that's due to Scott's punishing pace in Stile's ass. Scott growls and groans, his hands leaving bruises on Stiles' hips where he holds him too strongly. Derek sees Scott's eye glow red and a particularly deep growl leaves him as he shoves himself into Stiles, making him whimper around Derek's cock. The scent of Scott's cum is suddenly obvious in the air, then. More so when the alpha slips out of Stiles and finishes shooting his load on Stiles' back.

The scent of Scott's cum on Stiles should've made Derek angry, but instead it makes him lose some control. He grabs Stiles' hair harshly and pulls him off his cock. With his other hand he pumps his own cock and in seconds he's shooting his own load on Stiles' face. He's proud to see that even if Scott had come quite a bit, his werewolf heritage made him shoot even more, making cum drip down Stiles' face and mat his hair.

Stiles moans loudly, his hands leaving the sheets to settle on Derek's thighs as he tries to hump the mattress. Derek growls and flips him over and as if reading each other's thoughts both Scott and Derek practically pounce on the human's hard cock. Scott takes both his balls into his mouth and Derek sucks on his cock and with a loud yell Stiles' comes almost immediately.

Derek greedily swallows his boyfriend's seed. Much less, as is common for humans, but still tasting like ambrosia to him. As he lets go of Stiles' spent cock, Scott pulls him into a deep kiss, searching for a taste of Stiles while at the same time playfully wrestling with Derek's tongue. When they break the kiss they realize their faces are shifted.

After sharing a feral grin, Scott looks at Stiles' cum covered face and bends down to lap at it. He hums happily as he tastes Derek's seed and Derek follows the scent of Alpha cum to Stiles' abused hole. He cleans what he can, since most of it is under Stiles' back, and then joins Scott in licking Stiles' face clean.

"Stop," Stiles complains, coming back from his lust haze. "I don't need to be licked clean, I need a shower."

Scott and Derek huff. Stiles is safely pinned under them so he can't do much to deter them.

"Guys, seriously," Stiles whines. "I'm gonna stick to the sheets if you don't get off me. How much did you cum on me, anyway, Scott?"

Scott laughs at that and hides his face on Derek's chest. "It's a werewolf thing, apparently. Derek drenched your face in cum, man, it was so hot."

Derek feels himself blush at that. He doesn't know it it's because of the memory of seeing himself come on Stiles or because of the alpha praise.

"Yeah, yeah, magical werewolf testicles make a lot of cum," Stiles says. "Come on, I really need to shower before bed."

"Who said anything about bed?" Derek says, winking at the alpha. "Scott and I were thinking about switching places and doing it all over again."

"No!" Stiles complains. "You guys, I don't have your stamina, and I don't want you guys to fuck me while I'm asleep."

Scott and Derek both hear the misstep of Stiles' heart at that statement. They look from Stiles' chest to his face where his blush is already blooming. "Ok, so maybe I do, but not tonight."

Scott raises an eyebrow at Derek who simply smiles and shrugs. "Come on," he says, "get Stiles in the shower. I'll join you once I'm done changing the sheets."

The great thing about Derek's shower is that it's big and the pressure's heavenly. Scott and Stiles are in the middle of making out when Derek opens the curtain and joins them. He kisses Stiles first, curious as to why he doesn't care about tasting Scott there or why he finds it so great to taste Stiles' in Scott's tongue. They clean each other, playfully throwing soap bubbles and making a mess of the whole bathroom.

After drying each other and putting on their sleeping clothes (well, the only one who put on anything was Stiles and that was because he really felt weird sleeping naked), Derek and Stiles got in their bed and Scott looks at them questioningly.

"Come on," Stiles says. "Unless you want to go."

Scott shrugs. "It felt natural just seconds ago," he says. "Now it feels a little like I'm intruding."

"Must be because this sheet only smells like Stiles and me," Derek says. "That's not gonna change unless you get in."

Scott nods and gets into bed, the two wolves caging Stiles inside.

"No, no, no," Stiles complains. "You two are like furnaces, if I sleep in the middle I'll dehydrate and die." There's some fussing and arguing before Scott ends in the middle, spooning Stiles, and being spooned by Derek.

"Guys," Scott whispers. "Can we keep on doing this?"

Derek finds Scott's hand and tightens his own around it. "Whenever you want. Right, Stiles?"

"Sure, buddy."

"No, I mean," Scott's voice is lower, hesitant. "Can this be a thing, like, the three of us?"

There's silence in the room for a couple of seconds. "I'd like it," Derek says.

"Me too," Stiles adds, his voice already sounding sleepy. "So it's official, we're a thing. Let's talk about it tomorrow over breakfast."

Derek feels Scott's content sigh at the back of his neck and finds it's easier to fall asleep with a content alpha in his arms and doesn't mind at all that said alpha has his boyfriend in his own arms.

He places a small kiss on Scott's neck. He has a good feeling about this, he thinks, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi at ashleighblogs.tumblr.com or at @ashleightweets :)


End file.
